


La Feria

by Luli



Series: Las desventuras de Lovino Vargas [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luli/pseuds/Luli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!AU!!!<br/>Lovino se ha mudado a España siguiendo a su hermano pequeño porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Es entonces cuando conoce a un nativo de lo más molesto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Feria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_way_right](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_way_right/gifts).



> ADVERTENCIAS: Uso de dos OCs (Asturias AKA Miguel y Andalucía/Al-Ándalus AKA Ghassan) porque me da la gana. Se desarrolla en mi ciudad (Gijón, Asturias) porque soy una asturiana orgullosa y se me ocurrió la idea durante la Semana Negra, que es básicamente lo que va a salir en este fic. Ese sería todo selfinsert que os podáis encontrar, pero yo lo aviso igual porque nos conocemos.  
> Also la polla de Gilbo y Francis… por ser Francis.  
> NOTA EXTRA: esto lo narra Lovi. A mí el acento de Francia me encanta y no pienso que sea gay ¬¬ Por si acaso.

-Te digo que no me da la gana.

-Venga, Lovi, no seas así, baja –gimoteó el español, el bastardo y pesado español-. Si te lo vas a pasar muy bien.

Por toda respuesta, Lovino colgó el portero automático y tentado estuvo a bajar los plomos para que dejase de sonar aquel pitido insistente cuando el susodicho español volvió a llamar repetidas veces a lo que parecía ser el ritmo de “La Macarena”.

“Voy a matarle” gruñó para sus adentros, sentándose en el sofá y poniendo la tele lo más alto posible para que no se escuchase el ruido insistente de la feria que se había montado a cuatro calles y en la que su hermano llevaba toda la tarde haciendo dios sabe qué guarradas con el alemán de talla extragrande al que llamaba amigo.

-¡Venga, Lovi, porfa! –gritó el español bajo la ventana. ¿Quién le mandaba vivir en un primero?

-¡Que no, joder, lárgate ya! –y cerró la ventana con tal fuerza que casi destrozó el cristal. Maldito pesado…

¿Cómo había acabado viviendo con su hermano pequeño en una ciudad del norte de España, acosado casi a todas horas por un nativo de lo más insistente? Aquella era una buena historia, pero Lovino Vargas no tenía demasiadas ganas de recordarla, sobre todo porque eso implicaría recordar que no hacía demasiado que le habían quitado la escayola de la pierna que el susodicho español acosador le había roto cuando le atropelló por accidente.

 

\-----Cuatro meses antes-----

 

“ _Fratello_ , por favor, no te olvides del queso para la carbonara.”

-Que sí, joder, Feliciano, deja de dar la tabarra –gruñó a su hermano a través del móvil-. Sé hacer una carbonara –y sin más, le colgó.

Hacía poco que se habían mudado los dos a un pisito en el norte de España, saliendo de su Italia natal en busca de un cambio.

O en el caso de Feliciano, siguiendo a un alemán de tamaño exagerado que había comenzado a hacer prácticas de ingeniero en un astillero de aquella ciudad. Lovino se fue con él porque era su obligación cuidar de su hermano pequeño, lo había firmado al haber nacido diez minutos antes. Y ahora se lo iba a llevar un tipo demasiado grande con un acento raro que le parecía más soso que una piedra… No, no iba a permitirlo. Antes muerto.

Adelantó a dos señoras con carrito de la compra que charlaban tranquilamente y maldijo aquella calle en cuesta con toda la fuerza de su, por otro lado, abundante odio acumulado. “Estos españoles no saben construir calles.” Si siguiese en Nápoles, otro gallo cantaría…

-¡Eh, _Antoine_ , que te pasas la salida! –escuchó gritar a un tipo bastante gay desde un coche rojo conducido por un chaval moreno. En el asiento del copiloto había un albino con cara de tonto que estaba seguro de que había visto antes…

-¡Que no, Fran, te digo que es por aquí! –exclamó (¿Para qué gritaban tanto si sólo estaba en el asiento trasero?) mientras giraba por la calle que estaba a punto de cruzar Lovino, a la velocidad justa para que el italiano no pudiese apartarse ni ellos pudiesen frenar.

- _Merda!_ –gritó Lovino nada más caer al suelo, con un horrible dolor en la pierna- ¡Me has matado!¡Dile a mi hermano que lo quiero!

-¡Ostia, ostia! –el conductor salió del coche a toda prisa, mientras sus amigos se quedaban dentro con ademán preocupado. O por lo menos el rubio con pinta de gay parecía algo preocupado. El albino acariciaba a una gallina que tenía en el regazo con una obscena expresión de placer- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro que no, imbécil! –gritó, agarrándose lo que estaba seguro era el muñón de su pierna izquierda arrancada- ¡Me has arrancado la pierna de cuajo!

-No ha sido para tanto –se agachó a su lado y tocó la herida, que sangraba levemente a través del destrozado pantalón blanco de Lovino. Le arrancó un grito de lo más escandaloso y se llevó un puñetazo.

-¡Llama a la ambulancia, retrasado, voy a morir al lado de un anuncio de obra! –gritó aún más fuerte con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Para su alivio, el chaval le hizo caso, cosa que le dejó considerablemente más tranquilo.

-Pero no te vas a morir por eso, no creo ni que esté rota del todo… -comentó, con una alegría que le ofendió, sentándose a su lado.

La expresión de confianza y tranquilidad de aquellos alegres ojos verdes, en lugar de calmarle, empeoró su humor, que ya rayaba el límite del fragor volcánico.

- _Antoine_ , ¿la has cagado mucho? –el rubio con pinta de gay y acento aún más gay se bajó del coche, preocupado. El moreno se encogió de hombros, aún sentado al lado de Lovino, que en lo más interno de su fuero agradeció que no se dieran a la fuga. Al menos el idiota aquel tenía los cojones de mostrar un poco de decencia. Dentro del coche, el albino seguía haciendo el imbécil con la pobre gallina, que parecía bastante harta, mientras escuchaba música de su MP3 a un volumen tan alto que incluso Lovino era capaz de oír desde esa distancia que se trataba de Rammstein.

La ambulancia no tardó demasiado en llegar y Antonio, pues así se llamaba el perpetrador de su atropello, se empeñó en subir con él para aclarar todo lo del seguro (y, aparentemente, porque estaba preocupado, hecho que el italiano dudaba bastante) mientras su amigo con pinta de gay, acento de gay y maneras de gay se llevaba el coche de nuevo al garaje con el albino dentro, que parecía no haberse coscado de nada.

Por el camino, Lovino descubrió bastante información sobre su indeseado acompañante, básicamente porque hablaba por los codos a pesar de las miradas asesinas del italiano, que sólo quería un poco de silencio para poder revolcarse tranquilamente en su dolor. Descubrió que se llamaba Antonio Fernández Carriedo (¿Por qué los españoles tenían nombres tan largos?¿Cual es el uso práctico de dos apellidos?), que tenía dos hermanos mayores y que vivía solo en ¡sorpresa! el piso de al lado. Aquella noticia sí que interesó a Lovino, y no precisamente para bien. Iba a tener que ver casi a diario al hombre por culpa del cual estaría en silla de ruedas el resto de su vida a causa de que le iban a amputar la pierna.

-Tienes una fisura con apenas desplazamiento -dijo el médico sin embargo, para indignación del italiano, que sentía como si se le fuese a caer la pierna a pedazos-. En un mes estará perfecta, pero intenta no apoyar mucho peso en ella los primeros días.

A pesar de los continuos insultos y gimoteos de Lovino, le enyesaron la pierna con cuidado y le mandaron a casa. ¡Así sin más! Pero fue sin duda el brillante rostro de Antonio lo que más le molestó.

-Como sigas con esa cara, te la arranco -gruñó, tratando de no escoñarse por caminar con las muletas como buenamente podía. El hospital quedaba en el quinto pino y tenía que volver a casa en bus, porque a pesar del ofrecimiento del español de llevarle en coche, no era capaz de contactar con sus amigos para que se acercaran hasta allí.

-Pero Lovi, si son buenas noticias, no es para tanto -sonrió, revoloteando a su alrededor mientras el pobre y sufrido italiano se sentaba en la parada del bus.

-Primero, no te he dado permiso para llamarme “Lovi”, así que menos confianzas -gruñó-. Segundo, no eres tú el que tiene que ir con muletas y ha estado a punto de perder la pierna, así que te callas -finalmente, se sentó a su lado.

-He tenido piernas rotas de las que se sale el hueso, y los brazos también -¿Cómo podía decir algo tan desagradable con aquella sonrisa radiante en el rostro? Desde luego, aquel tipo tenía un problema muy serio-. Y jo, Lovi, no seas así, somos vecinos...

A pesar de las constantes quejas de Lovino, el español comenzó a pasarse por su casa a diario para hacerle la comida y cuidar de él cuando Feliziano estaba en el trabajo (trabajaba en una cafetería italiana del centro por las mañanas) o con el armatoste alemán que, para su desgracia, vivía en el último piso de su edificio.

De algún extraño modo, acabó esperando con ansia las visitas de su vecino de puerta, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta delante de ese idiota de sonrisa permanente y ojos verdes absorbentes.

 

\-------En la actualidad-------

 

Y ahora, a pesar de no haberle comprado unos pantalones blancos nuevos con los que reponer la pérdida de los que destrozó cuando le atropelló, el español pretendía que fuese con él a la “Semana Negra” (menudo nombre más estúpido), una feria que había todos los años donde vendían libros, comida, y ponían un montón de atracciones de lo más peligroso. Y Lovino no tenía ni la menor intención de salir de casa en el tiempo que durase.

Justo cuando creía que se había librado de su insistencia, escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Venga, hombre, no seas así!¡Baja y te presento a mis hermanos! –exclamó Antonio al otro lado de la puerta de entrada. Lovino subió la música, pero el español abrió y se plantó delante de él con los ojos llenos de decisión. Mala idea aquella de darle las llaves... ¿de quién había sido? Ah, sí, suya. Una idea brillante, tanto como sacarse el hígado con una cuchara de plástico. Aunque así solían ser sus ideas, de todos modos.

-No tengo intención de conocer a tus hermanos. Con uno me sobra -gruñó, sin subir más la música porque la vecina ya les había reñido antes y no tenía ganas de volver a enfrentarse a esa mujer tan horrible.

-Venga, va, Lovi, si te lo vas a pasar muy bien -insistió. Finalmente, el italiano aceptó salir sólo para que se callara. En el portal esperaba un hombre muy parecido a Antonio, aunque algo mayor y con el pelo más oscuro. Carecía de los vibrantes ojos esmeraldas de su amigo (se había resignado a llamarle así hacía meses), pero eran igualmente vivaces y animados.

-Joer, Antonio, ¿qué te ha costado tanto? -dijo con un curioso acento sureño.

-El sofá lo había absorbido, pero ya está a salvo -sonrió, pasado el brazo por los hombros del italiano, que resopló y se cruzó de brazos-. Lovi, este es mi hermano mayor Ghassan. Ghassan, este es Lovi.

-He oído hablar mucho de ti, encantado -sonrió, tendiéndole una mano que el italiano estrechó porque ni siquiera él era tan maleducado-. Pues vamos. He dejado sólo a Miguel en aquel puesto de sidra y ya se habrá puesto ciego -lo había dicho con clara animadversión. ¿Acaso los hermanos de Antonio no se llevaban bien? Y además, ¿qué clase de nombre era ese? No parecía demasiado español…

-No, hombre, si Miguel sabe beber -se rió su amigo-. Anda que no se habrá fajado botellas de sidra él solito...

El mayor murmuró algo así como “maldito alcohol” antes de echar a caminar, guiando a Antonio y a Lovino al interior del recinto donde se celebraba la feria. Nada más entrar empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Demasiada gente, demasiado ruido, demasiado olor a comida frita de mala calidad.

No tardaron en superar los puestos de libros (aunque Lovino hubiese querido pasar mirándolos un ratito más) y llegar a un enorme puesto-restaurante. Sortearon a la gente y, en una esquina algo apartada, encontraron a un rubio rodeado de botellas de sidra que parecía más fresco que una lechuga. A simple vista no se parecía demasiado ni a Antonio ni a Ghassan, aunque puestos juntos sí que se notaba cierta similitud. Por desgracia, el ceño fruncido del rubio se cargaba la sensación.

-¿Qué te ha costado tanto, sureño mierda? -gruñó, mirando a Ghassan con un claro desprecio. Tenía el acento más marcado que había oído en su vida. Ni siquiera en los programas locales hablaban así con tanta facilidad.

-El amigo de Antonio no tenía muchas ganas de bajar -replicó el otro, sentándose frente a él. Ambos se cruzaron con la mirada.

-Eh, eh, calma, no vayáis a pegaros otra vez. No queremos que se repita lo de Sevilla, ¿verdad? -el rubio gruñó y Ghassan suspiró.

-Supongo que no -y se levantó a pedir algo de comer, mientras Lovino y Antonio se quedaban a solas con Miguel, que por una vez apartó la mirada de su sidra para clavar unos penetrantes ojos gris azulado en Lovino. Le dio más mal rollo que la vez que Ludwig (el alemán adicto a las patatas que siempre estaba con su hermano) se enfadó de verdad con él, pero trató de mantener el tipo.

Fracasó miserablemente.

-¿Eres tú el famoso italiano? -asintió con un tembleque. ¿De verdad ese tío era hermano de Antonio y Ghassan?

-Sí, se llama Lovino. Lovi, ya conoces a Miguel -sonrió Antonio, claramente inmune a la mirada asesina de su hermano mayor, aunque esta parecía suavizarse mucho cada vez que le miraba.

-Yo estuve en Italia alguna vez. ¿De que lado eres?

-Eh… c-crecí en Nápoles… -musitó. El gruñido asqueado del rubio le hizo pegar un salto.

-Sureño… tenía que ser sureño. ¡Joder, Toño, tás todo el puto día con sureños!

Lovino no pudo evitar la patética reacción de esconderse tras su amigo, aunque este ya había hecho el ademán inconsciente de ponerse delante en actitud protectora.

-Bueno, Miguel, tú estás tan centrado en el norte que rozas la endogamia…

-¡No es cierto!¿Por qué no puedes hacerte amigo de un sueco?¿No tenías un holandés en clase…?

-No me hables… -resopló. Por lo que sabía el italiano, en la universidad a la que acudía Antonio había varios alumnos extranjeros, y había uno holandés con el que se había peleado en tantas ocasiones que dicho extranjero tenía una cicatriz de prueba al más puro estilo Harry Potter.

Pero no le importaba demasiado, y dejó a los españoles discutiendo mientras miraba a su alrededor y trataba de evitar que el jaleo y la música a demasiados decibelios le derritieran el cerebro. De vez en cuando pasaban chicas muy monas, pero con el ruido ensordecedor no era capaz ni a intercambiar dos palabras con ella, cosa que le irritaba visiblemente, hasta el punto de acercarse al lugar donde Ghassan se había sentado a beber lo que parecía un sanísimo granizado de limón con sombrillita, con una cachimba en miniatura justo al lado. Lovino pidió un martini, contento de ver que había algo decente por aquel lugar perdido de la mano de dios.

-¿Miguel siempre es tan…? –comentó, una vez le pusieron su para nada homosexual bebida.

-¿…gilipollas? Suele serlo, sí –suspiró, revolviendo el granizado con la sombrillita azul-. No diré que no tenga motivos, pero exagera bastante –Lovino le miró interesado, y al captar su mirada, el otro sonrió y se giró hacia él-. Verás, Miguel sólo es medio hermano nuestro.

-Ya decía yo que no os parecíais mucho… -comentó con bastante poco tacto. Ghassan rió con ganas.

-En realidad nos parecemos más de lo que parece, sobre todo cuando no pone cara de haberse comido la pipa amarga –se rascó la nariz, pensativo-. Te lo voy a contar porque eres amigo de Toño, pero que sepas que esto no lo sabe mucha gente –La atención del italiano aumentó aún más si cabe-. Resulta que la madre de Miguel murió cuando nació, pero no le digas nada o te reventará la cabeza contra la mesa –Lovino tragó saliva, perfectamente capaz de imaginarse al rubio esparciendo sus tripas por toda la feria-. Vaya, que no la conoció, pero jamás aceptó a mi madre y a la de Antonio como suya…

>>Nuestro padre se marchó de aquí cuando pasó todo eso porque le deprimía bastante, y bajó a Córdoba, donde conoció a la que sería mi madre. Fue un flechazo –la sonrisa de Ghassan era tan brillante y agradable como la de Antonio, pero considerablemente más inteligente-. Se casaron muy poco después y al poco nací yo, pero Miguel siempre supo la verdad.

-¿Pero no era muy pequeño? Has dicho que no tenía más que unos meses…

-Sí, pero no es tonto y, siendo nuestro padre moreno y nuestra madre también, ató cabos. El cabrón es un cerebrito –se pasó la mano por el pelo-. A lo que iba. Crecimos juntos, pero como siempre estaba de morros, mi madre, que es doctora en árabe, acabó por resignarse y dejarle con una amiga asturiana –así que de ahí le venía el nombre raro al moreno…-. Luego nos mudamos a Madrid por el trabajo de nuestro padre, y perdió contacto con la señora, pero se le quedó clavada la espinita de “soy de ahí y me gusta”. Hasta comenzó a forzar el acento y a aprender el idioma por su cuenta, y tampoco ayudaba demasiado que empezasemos a venir de vacaciones todos los veranos.

>>Cuando nació Toño, aprendió a controlarse un poco. Se le cae la baba con el enano –y por lo que Lovino podía ver, a él también-, pero apenas cumplió dieciocho y decidió venir a estudiar aquí con la excusa de que es una de las universidades más antiguas del país, y mira como ha acabado…

Lo veía perfectamente. Desde aquella distancia veía claramente a Antonio y a Miguel charlando y bebiendo sidra animadamente, con tanta alegría que, en efecto, podía darse cuenta que eran hijos del mismo padre. En el fondo mas profundo de su ser, el rubio le dio un poco de pena. Pero poca. No tenía razones para ser tan borde con todo lo “sureño”, como decía. Lo que más le jodía era que, seguramente, se llevaría de perlas con Feliziano, que siempre había preferido vivir con su abuelo en Florencia.

Una vez más, su hermano parecía ser el preferido de todos.

-¡Lovi! –gritó Antonio, desde la mesa que compartía con el rubio, donde la cantidad de botellas de sidra casi se había duplicado en aquel escaso rato que le había dejado solo- ¡Venga, vente a beber un poco de sidrina!

-¡No, que luego dices que estás pelado de dinero! –por no añadir que la mirada de Miguel le daba un miedo horrible.

-Pero es que si no luego me deprimo –hizo un puchero que no demostraba los veinte años que tenía-. Una sidra de vez en cuando es sana –se rió, acabándose de un solo trago el culín que el rubio acababa de ponerle con una habilidad envidiable-, y más si la paga Miguel.

Incluso Lovino pudo ver la mirada de triunfo que le echó Miguel a Ghassan, y como este rechinaba los dientes, sorbiendo su granizado ruidosamente. Parecían una pareja de divorciados peleando por la custodia.

-Y si te emborrachas luego tu amigo gay con nombre de señora vieja te mete mano y no te das cuenta –gruñó, molesto-. Porque eres imbécil.

-¡Fran no hace eso!¡Y no tiene nombre de señora, es francés y su acento mola, deja de decir que es gay! –se enfurruñó y se colgó de los hombros del italiano. No estaba tan pedo como parecía. De hecho, ni siquiera se le había subido a la cabeza el alcohol. Ese era su estado natural- Además, eso se lo hace sólo a Alfred o le mata.

-¿Al gordo?

-No le digas eso, pobrecito, sólo le sobran un par de kilitos. Además, a Fran le da pena que le tengas rencor… Haz como Feli, que lo quiere mucho.

-Si no fuese un salido, otro gallo cantaría –gruñó, molesto por la mención a su hermano, al puto niño perfecto (y eso que le quería con locura)-. Mientras no se acerque a mí, que viole a lo que le de la gana.

-Claro que no, Lovi, tú eres mío –se colgó aún más de su hombro, mientras el pobre italiano trataba de ignorar las miradas asesinas de Miguel, que por suerte estaban centradas mayoritariamente en Ghassan.

-¡Quita de encima, coño! –le dio un codazo en las costillas que le hizo toser. ¿Por qué le decía aquello si luego prefería a Feliziano, como todos?

-Jo, Lovi, no me pegues, yo te quiero –hizo otro puchero, que desde aquella distancia le resultó demasiado adorable. Lo apartó de un empujón, maldiciendo a su rostro, que se había empezado a poner rojo.

-¡Te pego si me da la gana!¡Qué me vas a querer tú, retrasado! –no le tiró nada porque se lo iban a cobrar y él tampoco iba sobrado de pasta.

-¡Sí que te quiero, eres tú quien no me quiere a mí! –le miró con ojillos de cachorro degollado.

-Yo… ¡Es todo culpa tuya! –ahora sí, le tiró un vaso de plástico vacío, aunque el español lo esquivó con facilidad. Estaba rojo como uno de los tomates que tanto les gustaba comer a ambos- ¡Quieres más a Feliziano!¡Pero como él se queda con el armario alemán, te conformas conmigo!

-¡Que no, Lovi, yo te quiero a ti! –se le acercó de nuevo- Feli es adorable, pero yo te quiero más a ti. ¿Por qué siempre dices eso? Tú eres mi Lovi –intentó abrazarle, momento en que el italiano le empujó con bastante poca finura y le tiró un corcho.

-¿Ves? Feli es adorable, todo el mundo le quiere, y a mí… -los recuerdos del desprecio que había sufrido toda su infancia, siempre comparado con el hermano menor bueno en todo, hicieron que se le saltasen unas lágrimas para nada patéticas. Eran lágrimas de dolor de machos.

-Tú también eres adorable, Lovi –Antonio se le acercó con expresión triste. En el fondo Lovi apreció que estuvieran en un lugar tan concurrido y que las dos únicas personas que realmente podrían prestarles atención estaban demasiado ocupadas mirándose como si se quisiesen sacar las tripas para preocuparse por la discusión.

-Mentira –apartó la mirada.

-Eres lo más adorable del mundo –sonrió el español antes de abrazarle con fuerza.

-Quita… -gruñó, pero se dejó apachurrar. Sólo para que le dejase en paz, conste.

-No hasta que me creas, Lovi. Eres lo más adorable del mundo y no te cambiaría ni muerto –Por fin, el italiano le devolvió tímidamente el abrazo porque se acordó de eventos poco agradables y el español servía tan bien como su almohada, sólo por eso. Al ver que también le abrazaba, Antonio apretó más fuerte.

-¡No aprietes tanto!¡Quieres que se me salga la cabeza como al tubo de la pasta de dientes! –le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, mientras trataba de ignorar a los dos hermanos que se miraban con genuino odio mutuo.

-No es verdad –le soltó sólo para mirarle a los ojos. Lovino se enfurruñó y volvió a su martini, antes de encontrarse un enorme tomate rojo y brillante delante de la cara. Los ojos empezaron a brillarle-. Lo vi ayer en la tienda y me acordé de ti, ¿lo quieres? –apenas le había dado tiempo a terminar la frase, el italiano ya se lo había quitado de las manos y lo miraba con adoración. Qué buena pinta tenía el maldito tomate…

-Gracias, idiota… -dijo en voz muy baja, dándole un mordisquito al tomate. Sabía a las mil maravillas mojadas en ambrosía de los dioses, como poco. El español sonrió como el tonto que era y le revolvió el cabello como si en lugar de dos años se llevasen diez- ¡No me despeines, imbécil! –gruñó Lovino, molesto aunque ligeramente sonrojado en contra de su deseo- ¡Y ni se te ocurra tocar el rizo!

Antonio recordó la primera (y última) vez que lo tocó por accidente. La reacción de Lovino fue tal que se juró no volver a hacerlo salvo en circunstancias especiales, así que le recolocó el pelo con cuidado de ni siquiera acercarse. En una de sus habituales ideas geniales, aunque su genialidad era bastante discutible, le pasó un vaso de sidra, o como ellos lo llamaban, culín. Lovino lo miró como si le estuviese tendiendo un alien.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

-Bebértelo, claro –Antonio se rió como el tonto que era-. Seguro que te gusta. Es de manzana.

Pero tenía un color de lo menos atrayente, la verdad. Al menos estaba fría, pero parecía sacada de… mejor no pensarlo, qué asco. Ante la mirada emocionada del español, resopló y se lo bebió todo de un trago como había visto que hacía todo el mundo. Paladeó un momento.

-¿Qué tal?¿A que está rica? –el brillo de sus ojos iba a cegarle.

-No está mal… -estaba más dulce de lo que podría esperarse. De hecho, le había gustado. La sonrisa de Miguel le resultó de lo más perturbadora, aunque no parecía hostil. Se estremeció igualmente.

-¿A que sí? –se bebe otro, aún más lleno, de un trago, y se le ocurre otra idea genial- ¡Lovi, vamos a la noria!

El italiano se atragantó con la sidra que le quedaba aún en la boca y le miró como si estuviese loco.

-No, que me mareo.

-Venga, Lovi, que va despacito... -hizo otro puchero, tan patético que finalmente Lovino aceptó sólo para que dejase de darle vergüenza. Ante su leve asentimiento, el español dio un salto de lo más infanti, le agarró de la mano y tiró de él entre la multitud, cada vez más densa y ruidosa, hacia la enorme noria que presidía la feria. Llegaron justo a tiempo para comprar un billete y subirse, los dos solos, en uno de los compartimentos, de color verde fosforito. Lovino sintió como si se acabase de meter dentro de una barra de plutonio.

Antonio daba botecitos en el asiento como si fuese un crío pequeño, y el italiano comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse subido a aquella rueda infernal. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero no le dio tiempo a Lovino a respirar aliviado cuando aumentó de velocidad, de modo que le revolvía los cabellos. Antonio sonreía como un estúpido, pero él estaba empezando a ponerse tan verde como el asiento en que reposaba sus hermosas posaderas italianas. A favor del retrasado español había que decir que se dio cuenta enseguida y le ofreció un trozo de pan.

-Va bien para el mareo -sonrió y Lovino se sonrojó. No porque estuviese guapo, para nada, sino porque con la bajada a toda velocidad se le había subido la sangre a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tienes pan en la noria? -recordaba perfectamente que ponía que estaba prohibido en un cartel de la puerta. Sin embargo, se dedicó a mordisquearlo, calmando así, levemente, su mareo. Antonio se encogió de hombros.

-Del bocata de calamares.

-¡Pero tienes que comerte el pan también! -exclamó, pero tuvo que bajar la voz de nuevo cuando le subió una arcada.

Se detuvieron en el punto más alto.

-¡Mira, Lovi, se ve nuestra casa desde aquí! -comentó, señalando, sacando el brazo por la rejilla.

-¡No hagas eso, inconsciente! -le gritó de nuevo, esta vez agarrándole el brazo y volviéndoselo a meter dentro de la cápsula de plutonio. El corazón le latía a mil. ¿Y si se hubiera vuelto a poner en marcha y le hubiese arrancado el brazo? No quería ni pensarlo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Antonio seguía imborrable en su rostro a pesar de los desvelos de Lovino por cuidar su salud. Menudo desagradecido, por lo menos podía molestarse en parecer arrepentido.

-Pero sí que se ve, mira -insistió, esta vez sin sacar el brazo. Con un suspiro resignado, Lovino se acercó a él para mirar en su dirección, aunque apenas había logrado discernir el edificio (que por otro lado estaba bastante cerca) entre las luces de la ciudad, que comenzaban a encenderse mientras anochecía, cuando Antonio le cogió el rostro y le besó. Fue un beso ligero, apenas más que un roce de los labios, pero para el italiano significó un mundo. Todo lo que había estado tratando de esconder tras su mal humor quedó al descubierto con ese beso, todo lo mucho que, en el fondo, quería al español. Y el pánico a que este lo descubriese le hizo apartarle de un empujón.

-¿¡Qué… qué haces, retrasado? –exclamó, cubriéndose la boca con la manga de la camisa, fingiendo frotarse los labios para quitarse de encima sus babas.

-Ya te he dicho que te quiero mucho, Lovi –sonrió, con esa cara de tonto que le ponía de los nervios.

-¡P… pero no me beses, idiota! –casi chilló, ignorando que la cabina era de barrotes y el resto de pasajeros podrían oírles perfectamente.

-¿Por qué no? -desde luego, esa cara de tonto con puchero no era normal. Seguro que a su madre se le había caído de cabeza al suelo de pequeño- Si yo te quiero...

-P... pues... -tartamudeó, sonrojándose todavía más- ¡Pues porque ese querer no se demuestra así!

-Sí que se demuestra así -se cruzó de brazos, algo más serio, y súbitamente a Lovino le pareció que Antonio sí que tenía veinte años.

El italiano se quedó completamente sin palabras y la noria avanzó de nuevo, esta vez más despacio, hasta detenerse en la parte inferior, donde el operario les indicó que el viaje había terminado y que era hora de bajar o pagar otro viaje. Como ninguno andaba sobrado de dinero y Lovino estaba aún más mareado que cuando se habían movido a toda velocidad, se bajaron y Antonio paseó despreocupadamente entre los puestos, sin ganas de volver a la carpa donde sus hermanos mayores seguramente seguían mirándose mal.

-A... Antonio... -tartamudeó una vez más, agarrándole de la camiseta en medio de la multitud, que no les prestaba atención alguna a pesar del momento de revelación trascendental que estaba viviendo el italiano- Y... yo...

Sin apenas volverse, el español le cogió la mano y tiró de él fuera de la feria, arrastrándole hasta la playa, ahora vacía excepto por algunas parejas que paseaban por la arena de noche. Lovino se dejó arrastrar, tratando de poner orden al caos de sus pensamientos. Estaba entendiendo mal lo que quería Antonio, estaba seguro... porque no podía quererle de _ese_ modo _a él_. No tenía nada especial, no era tan agradable ni tan talentoso como Feliziano. Seguro que en lugar de a Lovino, el español estaba viendo a su hermano. Claro, eso era...

A medio camino del agua, Lovino se zafó de la mano de Antonio y plantó los pies en la arena, llenándose de roña los playeros de marca. El otro se volvió hacia él con los ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad.

-Mira, ya sé que te gusta Feliziano, pero yo no soy él y no estoy dispuesto a ser un sustituto -”de mi hermano pequeño” se contuvo de añadir-. Si quieres, puedo llamarle, pero seguramente esté con el patatero en esa feria que te gusta tanto, así que...

-No, Lovi, a mí me gustas tú. Lovino Vargas, el mayor de los dos -sonrió y se acercó a él, que se había quedado paralizado, notando como la sangre seguía invadiendo su rostro a toda velocidad. A este paso iba a desmayarse e iba a ser todo culpa del maldito español-. El que siempre se queja y creyó que le había amputado una pierna el día que le conocí –le cogió las manos entre las suyas con cariño, acariciándole los dorso con los pulgares con gran ternura, sin mirarle a los ojos a pesar de que Lovino necesitaba poder ver la verdad en ellos-. Te amo, Lovino.

Se le quedó la boca seca. ¡Venga ya! Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, aunque sin apartar las manos de la cálida cuna que formaban las del español (al fin y al cabo, comenzaba a refrescar), en busca de cámaras o de los dos amigos hiperactivos de Antonio, que aparecieran detrás de un muro riéndose a carcajadas. Pero no hubo nada, sólo el rumor lejano de la feria y el sonido de las olas rompiendo suavemente contra la arena. Le costó unos segundos más procesar que, posiblemente, lo que le acababa de decir el español imbécil de los ojos alucinantes era bastante cierto. Sin darse cuenta, le devolvió el apretón de manos, y fue entonces cuando aquellos ojos verdes alzaron la mirada por fin.

-C… creo que yo también te quiero, imbécil –tartamudeó en voz baja, pero tuvo claro que Antonio le había oído cuando prácticamente chilló y le estrujó entre sus brazos, dándole luego un beso completamente abrasador al cual no se resistió. Es más, enterró los dedos en aquellos suaves mechones rizados, impidiéndole alejarse demasiado-. Pero no te emociones tanto, aún me debes unos pantalones -Antonio se rió a carcajadas y Lovino no pudo evitar sonreír también-. Aunque me vale con que me invites a una cena.


End file.
